Veyon
|programming language = C++ |operating system = Linux, Windows |size = 12.0 MB |language = English, German and others |genre = Software |license = GPL }} Veyon ('''V'irtual 'Ey'e 'O'n 'N'etworks'', formerly iTALC) is a free and open source software for computer monitoring and classroom management supporting Linux and Windows. It's primarily targeted at the educational sector. Veyon enables teachers to remotely monitor and control students' computers. This allows teachers to perform demonstrations, to close windows and to shut down the computer. Veyon can be used transparently in heterogeneous environments. This means a teacher computer running Linux can easily access student computers running Windows and vice versa. The program has been developed as a free alternative to commercial classroom management solutions. The program is available in English and many other languages . History The predecessor project iTALC was started in 2004 and initially available for Linux only. In 2006 and 2007 it was ported to Windows for the Sys-C project of the German city Chemnitz . The further development has been expedited among others through the integration into Univention Corporate Server @ school in 2010. As part of the complete rehaul of iTALC in 2017 the software has been released under the new name Veyon . Veyon differs from its predecessor by a modular architecture as well as many new features such as access control via access control lists, LDAP server support and a new command line utility. Also new are comprehensive administration and user manuals in English and German . Technology All functions are based on the RFB protocol with some extensions. As Veyon works completely with TCP connections, it has the advantage of permitting demo and remote control over local area networks. Fast and efficient compression algorithms even allow the connection of private student computers at home - even the comparatively intensive demo mode. The Veyon service needs to be installed on all student computers. The service can't be stopped or uninstalled by students if they do not have administrative privileges. The teacher computer accesses the service on the student computers. Authentication is performed using RSA keys. This way it's assured only teachers can access student computers. Features Features of Veyon include the following: * Overview mode (allow previewing screens for each pupil computer in a small preview window) * Remote view: Previewing (remote view)computers in predefined classroom segment * Remote control: Allows taking control of an individual computer for demonstration, assistance or other necessary action * Demonstration mode (either in a frame or window) - where the teacher's screen is broadcast to all of the pupil's computers in real-time * Locking student computers, in order to direct attention to other tasks,items of related interest,alertstudents to proper internet and classroom ettique * Send text messages to students * Powering on, rebooting or shutting down individual, or all, computers off over network (Wake on LAN) * teacher can open a website on all computers in the classroom * screenshots for evidence protection, e.g. during infringement of any user rules Compatibility Veyon is based on the Qt and is written in C++. It's therefore available for both Windows Windows and GNU/Linux systems. Support for further platforms and operating systems is being worked on . The usage of Veyon in combination with Edubuntu or Skolelinux (Debian Edu) allows schools all over the world the operation of a free school network. References External links * Project homepage * Project blog Category:2018 software Category:Free educational software Category:Virtual Network Computing Category:Remote desktop software for Linux Category:自由教育軟件 Category:Babyish encyclopedia *